


It's Gonna Be a Long Night

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish is on patrol while Lydia and Peter are at home worrying in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be a Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pydian fic, so hope you enjoy!

Jordan was on evening patrol with the Sheriff again. He was usually partnered up with the Sheriff for patrol nights since they both knew about the supernatural.

He had just gotten to the station and already he had a couple texts from Peter and Lydia. 

He shook his head and put his phone on silent. He did not need the Sheriff getting curious about who might be texting him. He knew he'd have to reply every now and again to satisfy them though. 

 

 

Lydia glanced at her phone. Jordan had only been gone an hour and already she was worried. 

Deep down she knew he'd be okay. 

She decided to distract herself by opening a bottle of wine and turning on a movie. 

 

 

Peter came strolling into the living room and sat down next to her.

He was worried as well and was glad they had something to watch.

He hoped tonight was a relatively quiet patrol.

 

 

Jordan and the Sheriff were parked at a gas station. The squad car needed some gas and the Sheriff had gone inside to get some caffeine and candy.

Since he was alone it was the opportune moment to send a quick text to Lydia and Peter.

"Been quiet. At the gas station. I'm fine. Stop worrying. xoxo." 

 

 

Both of their phones buzzed with the incoming text. 

Both Lydia and Peter heaved a little sigh of relief. 

But both were not completely satisfied with Jordan's text. 

 

 

Lydia topped her wine glass off.

She put another movie on.

She wouldn't be fully settled until Jordan came through that door. 

 

 

Peter sneaked off into his study and turned on the police scanner he had set up and listened in. 

He closed the door so Lydia didn't see.

So far nothing too dangerous was coming across. 

 

 

Jordan and the Sheriff arrived back at the station when their shift was over. 

He'd send one last text to the wolf and banshee before heading home.

He laughed at the fact that he had 10 missed calls and 20 new texts.

 

 

Lydia turned off the movie. 

She put the bottle of wine back in the wine fridge.

"Peter He'll be home soon, so if I were you I'd hide the police scanner" she called down the hall.

 

 

Peter huffed. She always knew. 

He turned the scanner off and put it away.

He joined her in the living room, so they could greet him when he came home.

 

 

Jordan got out of the car and took the elevator up to their floor.

He walked down the hall to their apartment.

No sooner had he opened the door that he was overwhelmed with hands pulling him into a tight hug and two pairs of lips kissing him.

 

 

"Guys I told you not to worry"

"We can't help it. We love you. It doesn't matter that you're supernatural although Peter tends to worry more"

"I think that's a misstatement we both worry I just show it in more visible ways."

"Fine you can worry about me, but I am exhausted so can we all just go to bed now?"

Peter and Lydia both agreed that was a fine idea.

He fell asleep embraced between them, his wolf and his banshee. 

 

 

 


End file.
